My little pieces of sweetness
by RoseSail
Summary: Jane was a nothing not a monster and Wendy was a little mistake. Neither of them feared Humans and Jane didn't fear Wendy instead she welcomed her with open arms and the two became friends however Wendy one day just left no one knew why. Jane lies to herself and say's that she doesn't know either but soon realises it was a mistake. Discontinued will do a better version eventually.
1. Childhood Memories

hello sorry just a small note here: **bold** is something happening in the present the rest would be in the past thank you!

 **I've been running for a while taking in the fresh air through my mouth my eyes taking in the scenery humble trees swaying in the wind with squirrels dashed into the trunks of the trees it's adorable suddenly I stop taking out a tattered old book and open the first page I sit down on a log next to my favourite lake it's wonderful it's even better now that it's autumn beautiful leaves of all colour surrounding me it's very soothing however it saddens me I've been alone a lot of my spare time now I find it depressing.**

page one the year is supposedly nineteen ninety nine according to human calendars

Ahh blue skies not a single cloud it relieves me, we have had storms for about seven weeks and suddenly it's gorgeous today! I try to sniff the fresh air only to realise I have a cold. Okay I lied I don't have a nose probably for the best I've heard a lot of people saying they can often sniff things that smell horrendous like cow droppings although I would never get to experience that I don't even know what sort of object a cow is but humans do! don't they? Of course they do!

I sigh my head rolling around like a bobble head that I found at creek lake 'what kind of name is that?' I thought straight after reading the sign that's also a lie I don't know how to read I just came up with the name myself. why do I keep lying to myself I wonder if its normal I wonder if the humans do it...probably they are very silly after all.

humans I have never liked the word however for some strange reason I still use it to be honest I don't even like them the animals that they are what species are they any way certainly not like us I can tell you oh look another lie I can't tell you because I don't know.

I am not a human , I am not an animal and I am not an alien I am a monster no I lied again I don't know what I am no one know what we are just walking talking nothings I suppose, happy nothings. None of us are the same I have bangs that go past my shoulders and the rest of my hair is quite short, my dress is made from a potato sack (what is a potato?) apparently and I have no shoes but my strangest features are my three red eyes, grey skin and four arms.

I am not the strangest being though none of us are but our other species or get ready for a quote from the people that I share a cave with there are infact "little mistakes" well that's what the adult's tell us kids although kids my age which is the age of five again in human terms (in our terms I would be one we age every four years) we don't in case you were wondering call them "douchebags' picked up from a very upset human so I've heard.

about the cave it's not really a cave it's the back of a boulder classed as a village. It's cramped and there is two categories for us females which I am and males which I am not if you did not know you most likely didn't because you are my brain or some thing uh actually ignore that please thank you!.

hey I just realised something I don't have a name none of us have a name I wonder what it would be? hmm you know you might not say anything but I like you already! Ill find a new name some day I just don't know when

 **I close my diary from seventeen years ago it's been a while since I looked at it. It's quite funny in all honesty "reading" (and by that I mean looking at the scribbles that I drew) my adventures on getting a new name. I giggle every time I remember how I got it. I was only seven and curiosity got the better of me or in human terms it leaded to a murder of a poor cat who was supposedly nosey although I was never really sure what it meant. I only wrote in my diary once every year I thought It would last longer since it only had fourteen pages but gave up after I was ten the writing was scribbles but I don't need words to read it I have every memory in my head.**

 **I re-opened it after taking a walk**

page three the year is two thousand and one according to human calendars

I went through the forest today it was boring there was nothing to do! I hate being by myself. But I did find a book! probably used by humans sadly there was only one page and I still don't know how to read so it was useless to me so I put it back and headed my way to the dump. I usually find some cool stuff to take home! Mama say's that they are useless utensils humans use that's why they throw them away but I always come up with some sort of cool thing to do with them.

Mama tells me all the time to be careful of the douchebags they might poison my mind with their deformed bodies and dictatorship dunno what that is but I try. Don't tell her but I met one yesterday and they are nothing like what they are described to be although maybe this one was different. You see unlike us the douchebags have human illnesses? I'm not sure how to put it but some are blind (cant see), deaf (cant hear) some times there are ones where there are certain body parts that don't work and other things but the one I met was albino I never heard of it so I asked what it was she didn't reply though.. at first I thought she was a human until I saw her four eyes they were closed I had accidently woke her up from the nap she was having.

Sitting down on a tree stump I told her not to be afraid she didn't listen I can understand why. You see over where I live people who are not normal get severe punishments some times they get beheaded if they are too different and then they get banished to they woods with their kind as for the dead ones adults eat their bodies gross.

we talked okay that's an understatement I talked. While she fidgeted eventually the sun was going down and I would have had to go home so I promised I would visit her soon. I went to the path near the dump and she was there waiting! The thing actually showed up and waved at me when I arrived we had done almost the same thing as yesterday but she talked this time and gave me a name it's Jane. Apparently she did have a name though and it was Wendy you will never guess what though! We have human names how cool is that? I think it's pretty neat but that's probably just me turns out human children met her a while back and gave her a name.

 **I shut the book for one finale time today** _Wendy_ **I frown 'I miss her why did she have to go? where did she go?' I p** **ace around** **a boulder it looked just as lonely as I was until I remembered it has pebble friends. I tried to rip apart the diary but I couldn't it wasn't just me who wrote in this and even though I doubt she would miss it, it was the only piece of Wendy I had left**


	2. Reading with you

**I lean across the cold rocks**

 **it's raining perfect it's actually my favourite type of weather sunny being my second.**

 **I could try to fit in with the human race by closing the eyes on my cheeks and wearing lots of make up to hide them but I can never seem to keep them closed for long unless I am sleeping besides I don't own any of their strange round things and paper.**

 **I try to ignore the rain but It doesn't work.**

 **Jane**

 **wait what?**

 **Jane my best friend why am I only thinking about her now?**

 **We would jump in puddles and play in mud it was great! Although as we got older we would have a race to climb up the tallest tree we could find without though we had been friends for years I was still as nervous as when we first met. I wanted to be normal but I couldn't it help that I'm always getting sunburnt and that I cant see properly only if something is close to me not to mention that I have some sort of human skin tone that is out of the ordinary! I am a very strange (according to Jane) nothing**

 **I could still read though and I still can now but I cant read much since humans mostly put their paper in these things called bins. They stink and I refuse to touch them. However I do recall reading to my friend she loved to hear stories especially since I didn't talk much she said it was a treat I would disagree I think my voice is far too squeaky and annoying to find enjoyable but she hugged me and always asked me what would happen next even though it would be a celebrity article and not a kids story.**

 **it was strange how she couldn't read nor write I thought human kids would have attempted to teach her like they taught me but I was wrong. One day she told me to teach her how to read and write I agreed. Jane was a fast learner unlike me and it was very amusing. Jane had this thing called a lisp and she got annoyed about it quite frequently however I thought it was adorable.**

"Wendy!" **she would call and run into my arms she was big on hugs and had to have embraced me at least once a day putting her hands in my white hair I was a little taller than Jane but not much and she would occasionally try to be taller than me by stepping on big rocks falling every time.**

 **Jane was strange she was**

 **a _normal._**

 **I'm sure Jane is okay without me**

I walked to the dump once more this became a daily thing for me my short hair blowing in the wind and I got an eye-lash in my bottom left eye it was painful but I soon got it out. It was chilly so I started rubbing my hands together a human tactic not much help but what else could I do?

a squeal of delight came from the exit of the woods "Wendy! Wendy! over here" as I saw the grey fleshed girl from a distance. It may have been a blur at first but I was so used to this by now that I was facing towards where she would be coming from without even thinking. It was the same routine over and over again we would meet up in the same place at the end of the woods and Jane would get me to read to her brining a blanket that she nicked from humans who decided to eat outside. Jane always cuddled up next to me with the blanket wrapped around her getting me to put on silly voices it didn't bother me it was nice to have someone to talk to.

 **Jane that was the name I gave her we are not named at all so we have to guess who someone is talking about but Jane's and my names are special well in our eyes they were still are**. **Before I left me and Jane had a fight although I regret what I said she probably forgot me. Jane had a bad memory.**

 **It was not our usual fight to be honest we would show affection like humans would it was a bit strange though boys and girls were supposed to kiss and tell each other that they loved them not in a family or friend way. We didn't do that until we were four in human terms I guess we were about sixteen almost seventeen. we didn't fight much before that age either but when we did afterwards Jane would pout and walk off I would just stay I the same spot I know it would seem really mean but I enjoyed Jane's little tantrums they were funny and it meant that later she would come back into my arms. We would both apologise and she would try to kiss my forehead by then I could see that she had cried her face puffy and eyes redder than usual.**

 **We would cuddle for ages and then she would quietly ask** "Wendy could you please read me a story?" **and then she would bring me something to read. But that didn't happen the last time I was furious...**

"Wendy please! It's not my fault I can't do anything about it if I tell them we are together it will get you killed" Jane said crying I don't care I knew it was coming sooner or later the time when normal must say yes to the boy who asks her out it must be the first man even if she didn't love him they have to be together the woman must never leave unless the man wants someone else however why didn't she say no? Jane was MINE she could have ran away from him and came to me we could have gone somewhere else far away but no she just had to say yes! didn't she?

 **My heart sank at the memory why did I get so angry? Either way one of us would have died If Jane said no he would lock her up in a cave and leave her to rot until he was sure Jane was dead. Horrible really I shake my head and go back to sleep on the cold rocky ground Jane haunting my dreams.**

Author note: I hoped you enjoyed it's a little bit shorter than the last any way I will try and get another chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
